


Новоселье

by innelda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, light foot-fetish
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innelda/pseuds/innelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такао неблагоразумно пригласил семпаев в гости в их с Мидоримой новую квартиру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новоселье

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Altie23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altie23/gifts).



Всем своим видом бывший игрок Поколения Чудес, а ныне студент медицинского факультета Токийского университета Шинтаро Мидорима выражал воплощенное недовольство жизнью в целом и своим соседом Такао в частности.  
\- Как тебе вообще пришло в голову пригласить их? – процедил Мидорима сурово. Тучи на его лице с каждой минутой видимо сгущались.  
\- Мммм… Я так обрадовался, когда встретил Мияджи-семпая и Оцубо-семпая в кампусе, что сам не заметил, как уже позвал их к нам, - Такао виновато потупился, но тут же строптиво тряхнул еще влажными после душа волосами. – Разве в визите бывших товарищей по команде может быть что-то плохое?  
\- Да уж… Ничего, кроме того, что они могут догадаться, вот что, - скорбно сообщил его сосед.  
Казунари призадумался. Действительно, он как-то недооценил угрозу того, что семпаи могут заинтересоваться расположением комнат в их новенькой квартире. Друзья въехали сюда совсем недавно, и никто из их общих знакомых еще не удостоился приглашения в святая святых. Обнаружив вместо холостяцкой берлоги с двумя спальнями любовное гнездышко с единственной личной комнатой и гостиной, не сложить два и два могли только клинические идиоты. Ни Мияджи, ни Оцубо нельзя было обвинить в разжижении мозгов, так что опасения Мидоримы были вполне оправданы.  
\- Ладно тебе, Шин-ча-а-ан, - протянул Такао миролюбиво и шутливо двинул Шинтаро кулаком в плечо, чтобы разрядить обстановку, - ни о чем они не догадаются, уж я постараюсь, возьму огонь на себя и заболтаю их! Дальше гостиной семпаи не пройдут! Доверься профессионалу!  
\- Хм, и кто это тут у нас профессионал? – озадачился шутер. – Ты всего-то на втором курсе учишься, а уже возомнил себя великим журналистом! Смею напомнить: в прошлом семестре кое-кто чуть практику не завалил, вот что!  
Казунари судорожно думал, как бы сменить тему разговора. Он не особенно любил обсуждать с заучкой и круглым отличником Шинтаро свои достижения на учебной ниве. Решительно закопавшись в шкаф, парень вынырнул оттуда с двумя футболками - оранжевого и голубого цветов.  
\- Оу, Шин-чан, не поможешь?  
\- М? – Мидорима явно был погружен в тщательное построение продолжения лекции о моральном облике некоторых нерадивых студентов отделения журналистики, потому даже не поднял головы.  
\- Какая из них мне больше идет? – осведомился Ястребиный Глаз.  
Изумрудные глаза Шинтаро недобро прищурились, когда он украдкой бросил взгляд на партнера.  
\- Ну так что? – Казунари был безмятежен, совершенно не чуя беды. – Синяя не настолько мятая, зато оранжевый цвет вызывает ностальгию, так ведь?  
\- Выбирай сам, вот что. В конце концов, гости придут к тебе, - голос Мидоримы оставался таким же негромким, но воздух вокруг ощутимо сгустился.  
\- Не будь таким букой, Шин-чан, - Такао нетерпеливо засновал перед зеркалом, прикладывая к себе одежду попеременно. – Не ко мне, а к нам… - Выбор все же был отдан голубой. Юноша стянул с себя майку и моментально озяб. На тонком трикотаже предательски обозначились горошинки сосков. Казунари слегка покраснел и бросил через плечо:  
\- Ну как, я ведь абсолютно неотразим, точно, Шин-чан?  
Только ястребиное зрение позволило ему уловить молниеносное прибилижение долговязой фигуры.  
Прохладные ладони легли на бедра, стиснули, поднялись выше, задирая футболку и рождая дрожь сродни кругам на воде. Такао обмер и забился:  
\- Шин-чан?!  
Но снайпер Шутоку держал крепко, притираясь всем своим длинным телом. Высокий рост позволял ему беспрепятственно нависнуть над соседом, выцеловывая ямку у основания шеи, над ключицей, подавляя волю к сопротивлению.  
\- Шин-чан, ты совсем сдурел? Семпаи сейчас придут!  
\- Ничего… - глухим грудным голосом – а Такао хорошо знал эту интонацию, свидетельствующую о том, что Шинтаро в бешенстве, - пророкотал Мидорима, поглаживая его обнаженный живот и забираясь пальцами под резинку домашних шорт. – Ты говорил, они будут к шести, а сейчас еще только половина шестого, вот что…  
Он внезапно осекся, остановился. Такао напряженно вглядывался в его лицо в зеркале, пытаясь что-то понять, как вдруг… Болезненный укус в шею стал громом среди ясного неба. Казунари охнуть не успел, а лунки от зубов уже налились синевой.  
\- Ох, мать твою! Мидори..!- Такао схватился за больное место.  
\- Если ты сумеешь внятно объяснить, почему на тебе нет белья… - вкрадчиво перебил его сожитель, - …я, возможно, даже ограничусь пальцами, - он отодвинул Ястребиного Глаза от зеркала и почти нежно пихнул на кровать.  
\- Что с тобой сегодня? – поморщился Казунари. – С каких это пор с меня требуется полный отчет о том, что и как я ношу?  
Мидорима, не ответив, навалился сверху, нашел губами место укуса, поцеловал ласково и осторожно, попробовал на вкус, подул, и когда Такао уже перестал ждать и решил дать тому возможность делать все, что ему хочется, промурлыкал:  
\- Может, с тех, с которых ты приглашаешь в гости Мияджи-семпая.  
Такао пронзила невероятная по своей природе и от того не приходившая ранее в голову догадка.  
\- Не может быть… Шин-чан… Ты серьезно?  
Снова нет ответа, но длинные пальцы добрались до самых сокровенных мест, игнорируя полувозбужденный член. Впрочем, гладящие настойчивые прикосновения к промежности не заставили долго ждать полноценной эрекции. 

Неожиданное открытие повергло Казунари в такой глубокий ступор, что он только молча цеплялся за плечи Шинтаро все то время, пока тот растягивал неподатливое тело. «Он… Он…Ох…»: пальцы сегодня были не слишком ласковы, брали измором, проходясь по стенкам, разглаживая, расслабляя мышцы сфинктера. Только приставленная ко входу головка вывела его обратно в реальность и тут же выбила воздух из легких, заставив слезы вскипеть под веками.  
\- Т…ты… говорил… пальцами, - с трудом выдохнул Казунари.  
\- Я передумал.  
Несмотря на то, что возмущение еще явно кипело в его жилах, Шинтаро вдвинулся в любовника медленно и осторожно, плавно и без рывков. Тихое шипение Такао утихло, лицо его разгладилось, и Мидорима решил, что это хороший знак. Но списывать строптивого распасовщика со счетов оказалось рано.  
\- Блин, Шин-чан, нет времени!.. – выдохнул Казунари, и тут же завозился и задергал ногой, явно целя Шинтаро в ухо, но длины конечности едва хватало достать до подбородка. Мидорима перехватил узкую ступню и прижался губами к стыдливо поджавшимся пальцам, заставляя их обладателя охнуть и закрыть лицо руками. Некстати вспомнилось, что Такао ужасно стеснялся своего скромного 25 размера ноги* и в школе даже таскал кроссовки на пару размеров больше, набивая их носы салфетками. Угомонился он только после того, как капитан доходчиво объяснил ему, что еще один выход на площадку в неподходящей обуви, и распасовщик будет назначен вечным дежурным по залу в обход молодняка. Мидориму же, напротив, небольшие ножки напарника приводили в бешеный (насколько это определение было применимо к слабоэмоциональному Шинтаро) восторг. Этот противный мальчишка планомерно сводил его с ума все то время, которое они были знакомы, бесил, раздражал, восхищал и заводил, от чего Мидорима сначала доходил до белого каления, но потом долго чувствовал себя потрясающе живым (иногда именно из-за набитых в процессе баталий с напарником синяков и шишек).  
\- Грязные же… - приглушенно простонал «мальчишка».  
\- Ты только что был в душе, вот что, - Шинтаро был неумолим.  
Жестко фиксируя лодыжки Казунари, Мидорима пересчитал поцелуями каждую подушечку, с удовольствием наблюдая, как уши и шею любимого заливает ярко-розовая краска. Такао сжал его почти до боли, но мгновение спустя расслабился, и ас Шутоку начал тихонько раскачиваться, постепенно увеличивая амплитуду и не забывая выцеловывать косточки на щиколотках. Монотонные движения срывали с губ Такао гортанные всхлипы, особенно в минуты, когда Шинтаро входил на всю длину.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - тихо, но твердо попросил Мидорима.  
Казунари медленно отнял ладони от лица. Сердце Шинтаро пропустило удар. Ресницы парня были мокрыми, уголки глаз покраснели. Неужели переборщил?  
Однако Такао смотрел хоть и внимательно, но не зло.  
\- Шин-чан… - прошелестел он, - иди ко мне…  
\- Я… и так здесь… - потерянно пробормотал Шинтаро, но Казунари молча протянул навстречу руки. Не оставалось ничего, кроме как обнять его и замереть так, губы к губам, щека к щеке, чувствуя, как влажные кисточки выписывают у него на коже иероглифы чужой печали.  
\- Шин…таро… люблю…- от пробирающего шепотка над ухом, от непривычности собственного имени, слетевшего с этих уст, юноша чуть не кончил раньше времени, но Такао, не замечая, продолжил:  
\- …когда ты… ревнуешь…  
Легкий поцелуй перешел в требовательный, а нежное объятие – в настойчивое. Как так получилось – Мидорима не понял, но теперь уже Такао вел, настойчиво проталкивая язык ему в рот и лаская небо, а долговязый шутер подчинялся, подстраиваясь под его движения. Резьбу сорвало окончательно, толчки стали рваными и неритмичными, стоны плотно переплетались, рождая странно гармоничную мелодию, и в голове были только белые-белые облака, свежие и хрустящие, как развешанное в летний день на солнце белье.  
***  
\- Как ты ухитрился потянуть спину, Такао-кун? – Мидорима поморщился: пронзительный голос Мияджи-семпая, как обычно, рвал пространство и раздражал. Хорошо хоть Оцубо-семпай сидел молча и лишь сочувственно взирал вокруг со спокойствием языческого божка. Надо признаться, со своей тактикой «как не пустить гостей дальше гостиной» Такао справился на ура.  
Смиренно полулежавший на диване Казунари потупился:  
\- Да, мы с Шин-чаном тут решили… эмм… мебель передвинуть перед вашим приходом, семпаи.  
Шинтаро чуть не поперхнулся минералкой, закашлялся и решил стратегически отступить на кухню.  
\- Ох, Шин-чан, - полетел ему вслед встревоженный голос, - ты сможешь сам заварить матчу** ? Пакет в навесном шкафчике слева от холодильника.  
\- Я помогу, - встрепенулся Мияджи и вломился в кухню следом.  
Шинтаро крепился из последних сил. Мало того, что он чувствовал себя пристыженным и виноватым за приступ ревности и нынешнее состояние партнера, так еще этот петух явно пытается набить себе очки в глазах кохая!  
Знаменитой выдержки ему хватило ровно до того момента, когда Мияджи, что-то мурлыкая, выхватил чашку Такао у него из рук и понес в комнату со словами:  
\- Такао-кун, даже странно видеть тебя настолько беспомощным, сразу захотелось поухаживать.  
Мидорима неизвестным науке способом очутился рядом с диваном раньше сокомандника и перегородил ему дорогу.  
\- Хватит!  
Мияджи недоуменно замер с чашкой в руке.  
\- Бесит, когда вы строите из себя паиньку… семпай! – выплюнул Шинтаро, спиной закрывая Казунари от наглого захватчика.  
Глаза Такао замерцали, словно серебристые звездочки.  
Оцубо благоразумно прикрыл голову руками.  
***  
\- Шин-чан, ну я же говорил, что надо было устроить официальное новоселье! – укоризненно протянул Такао, вешая трубку после очередного этапа извинений перед семпаями. – Думаю, в обществе остальных ребят ты вел бы себя благоразумнее и не бросался на людей, откусывая им головы.  
\- Ага, новоселье… совмещенное с каминг-аутом для полноты картины… - пробурчал Шинтаро себе под нос и неожиданно для себя примиряюще обнял возлюбленного, зарывшись носом в пушистую макушку. – Прекращай таскать домой всех подряд, а не то я съеду к родителям.  
\- Я и не знал, что ты у меня настолько сварливая женушка, пока мы не съехались! – восхитился Такао, но Мидорима не купился на подначку, а только вздохнул, невесомо целуя волосы Казунари. «Не сварливая, а…»  
\- … А еще ревнивая, - внезапно закончил мелкий прохвост, ловя прохладную ладонь любимого снайпера и касаясь губами его запястья. Мидорима закрыл глаза. Он был разгромлен по всем статьям, но, пожалуй, их общая совместная жизнь начинала ему нравиться.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания  
> *25 размер обуви в Японии идентичен русскому 39-му, что для парня, в общем-то, маловато.  
> ** Матча – сорт зеленого чая, распространенный в Японии.


End file.
